fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Yumeiro Graffiti
|kanji=ユメイログラフィティ |rōmaji=Yumeiro Gurafiti |russian= Цветное Граффити Мечты |band=Tackey and Tsubasa |song number= 19 |starting episode=Эпизод 227 |ending episode=Эпизод 239 |previous song=BREAK OUT |next song=NEVER-END TALE }} Yumeiro Graffiti — девятнадцатый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Tackey and Tsubasa. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Zutto sagashiteta nda nakushite shimatta ima wo Kono futatsu no hitomi ni utsuru mono dake shinjite Chippoke na jibun wa tada kizutsuku no osorete Yariba no nai kanjō wa Kokoro no oku ni himete shimai gachi de Futashika na kachikan no mechā ni shibararete Ashi ga sukundara sotto boku ga senaka wo osu yo Kimi iro ni kagayaite Kimi iro ni nurikaete Kodoku mo rettōkan mo subete sarake dashite Daiji na no wa zero kara Ichi ni suru sono chikara Senobi nante shinakute ī Ari no mama no kimi de Kurikaeshita kōkai mo Asu he no kagi ni naru kara |-| Английский= Now I'm always looking for what I've lost Believing in what's reflected in these two eyes My small self was just afraid of get hurt With unfocused feelings A secret has been hidden deep inside my heart Tied to a measuring tape of uncertain values Even with my froze feet, I gently returned Shining on your colors Repainting on your colors All the loneliness and inferiority will be exposed The important things came from 0 And that power became 1 Even if it's a wrong stretch It will be your truth And the repeating regret Became the key for tomorrow< |-| Кандзи= ずっと探してたんだ 無くしてしまった今を このふたつの瞳に 映るものだけ信じて ちっぽけな自分は ただ傷付くの恐れて やり場のない感情は 心の奥秘めてしまいがちで 不確かな 価値観の 巻尺に縛られて 足がすくんだら そっと 僕が背中を押すよ キミ色に輝いて キミ色に塗りかえて 孤独も劣等感もすべてさらけ出して 大事なのは０から 1にするそのチカラ 背伸びなんてしなくていい ありのままのキミで 繰り返した後悔も 明日への鍵になるから Полная Версия Транскрипция= Zutto sagashi teta nda nakushite shimatta ima o Kono futatsu no hitomi ni utsuru mono dake shinjite Chippoke na jinbun wa tada kizuntsuku no o osorete Yariba no nai kanjou wa Kokoro no oku himete shimai gachi de Futashika na kachikan no mejaa ni shibararete Ashi ga sukundara sotto boku ga senaka o osu yo Kimi iro ni kagayaite Kimi iro ni nurikaete Kodoku mo rettoukan mo subete sarake dashite Daiji na no wa zero kara Ichi ni suru sono chikara Senobi nante shinakute ii Ari no mama no kimi de Kurikaeshitakou kai mo Asu e no kagi ni naru kara Zutto me o sorashiteta tsumiagerareta kako o Shirazu shirazu no uchi ni seoikondeshi matte ita Chipppoke na senaka wa tada tsuyogaru bakari de Dakedomo kono michi wa Doushitatte yuzuri taku wa nai no sa Fukashika de kirame ita ashita ni te o noba sou Tsuyokun areru yo soko ni kimi ga iru no naraba Bokuiro ni kagaya ite Bokuiro de egaku no sa Tatoe hoshi no nai yoru demo michi o terashiteiku yo Kono te de naguriega ita Mirai chizu o kakageyou Doro ni mamiretatte tada ima o ikiteiku yo Furikaetta ashiato mo Ashita ni wa michi ni naru kara Moshimo kimi ga yowaki ni nata toki wa Gyutto boku ga dakishimete ageru yo Kimi iro ni kagaya ite Kimi iro ni nurikaete Kodou mo atsui jounetsu mo subete sarake dashite Kimi to boku de egaita Mirai chizu o kakageyou Mada todoki wa shinai keredo miushi wa nuyou ni Azayaka na yumeiro ga Bokura no ashitate rashiteru |-| Кандзи= ずっと探してたんだ 無くしてしまった今を このふたつの瞳に 映るものだけ信じて ちっぽけな自分は ただ傷付くの恐れて やり場のない感情は 心の奥秘めてしまいがちで 不確かな 価値観の 巻尺に縛られて 足がすくんだら そっと 僕が背中を押すよ キミ色に輝いて キミ色に塗りかえて 孤独も劣等感もすべてさらけ出して 大事なのは０から 1にするそのチカラ 背伸びなんてしなくていい ありのままのキミで 繰り返した後悔も 明日への鍵になるから ずっと 目 を そらしてた 積み上げられた かこ お 知らず知らずのうちに せおいこんで し まっていた ちっぽけな背中ワタだ強がるばかりで だけでもこの道わ どうしたって譲りた食わないの差 不可視化で煌めいた明日に手を伸ばそう 強くなれるよそこに君がいるのならば 僕色に輝いて 僕色で描くのさ たとえ ほし のない よる でも みち お てらしていく よ この手で殴り描いた みらい ちず お かかげよう 泥にまみれたってただ今お生きていくよ 振り返った足跡も あした に わ みち に なる から もしも きみ が 弱気に なた時 わ ぎゅっと ぼく が だきしめて あげる よ キミ色に輝いて キミ色に塗りかえて 孤独も熱い情熱もすべてさらけ出して きみ と ぼく で えがいた みらい ちず お かかげよう まだ 届き は しない けれど み う し わ ぬ よう に あざやか な ゆめいろ が ぼくら の 明日照らしてる Интересные Факты *В опенинге с Эпизода 227 до 231 показывались события Арки Деревни Солнца, а с Эпизода 232 показываются Девять Демонов Врат. Навигация en:Yumeiro Graffiti Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы